


Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Revival

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next generation of Cartoon Network learns about the good old days with Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in which they had to grow up without and after discussion, the next generation decides to bring back the block in which they all take turns hosting and have fun like their families before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Revival

The local elementary school was being given a tour in the museum of the town's history. They are being led by Weasel who has a suit on minus the pants and shoes and kept leading the next generation around. Everyone was staying close together.

"And here we have the old Cartoon Cartoon Fridays," Weasel showed them a portrait of the old Cartoon Cartoons such as Courage the Cowardly Dog, the Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Mike Mazinsky, Cow & Chicken, Dexter and Dee Dee, and more. "Back in the day, on Friday nights at 7:00, viewers would watch Cartoon Cartoon Fridays for new episodes and every week there would be a new host."

"Hey, that's my aunt!" Miranda pointed once she saw Mike. "She looks different than I expected."

"Ah, yes, Mike Mazinsky was always an interesting specimen," Weasel smiled. "Accompanied by her fateful friends, Lu and Og."

"Hey, Lu's my mother!" Raul Rivera spoke up. "Where's my dad?"

"He wasn't here for this then, young man, your father was a Nicktoon and your mother is a Cartoon Cartoon." Weasel explained.

"Oh." Raul shrugged, then looked for his mother, the 'princess' of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays.

"Cool, Mom and Uncle Dexter!" Michelle smiled as she stood next to her distant cousin, Audrey Wallis, when she saw the short red-haired boy genius with the golden blonde-haired ballerina girl.

"They sure look all fancy like in them days." Audrey added.

"Who does the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays now, Mr. Weasel?" Bubsy, the son of Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Jojo asked.

"I'm afraid no one does, my boy, you see, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays left the Network in a flash in 2003," Weasel explained softly. "But then in 2007 or 2008, it was crumbling down and we were left to have live-action hosts with only average cartoons."

The kids visibly shuddered at the mention of live-action in their world. 

"Mr. Weasel, could we bring Fridays back?" Miranda raised her hand.

"Oh, I don't know, Miss MacArthur, it's been too long, plus all your parents, grandparents, and other relatives are far too old to continue on the Cartoon Network legacy." Weasel replied sadly.

"What if we do it?" Amethyst Lock spoke up. 

Weasel looked at her, coming close to her in a scamper. "Are you sure about that, my dear?"

"Yeah, why not?" Amethyst smiled as she looked to her friends and classmates. "What's wrong with bringing Cartoon Cartoon Fridays back?"

"Well, nothing, but it's been forever since there was last a Cartoon Cartoon Fridays." Weasel said to her.

"What if nobody likes us?" Bubsy sounded self-conscious.

"Who wouldn't like us?" Amethyst came up to her cousin, putting an arm around him with a smile. "Come on, guys, I say we bring Cartoon Cartoon Fridays back. Who's with me?"

"Aye!" the others called. 

"Well, so it shall be, on Friday, I want you all in the abandoned Fridays Studios after school," Weasel said to them. "We'll bring back the old Cartoon Network everybody knows and loves. Good thinking on your part, Amethyst, you are truly smart as your mother."

"Oh, gosh." Amethyst blushed and giggled a bit.


End file.
